Just Once
by Paenda
Summary: Lucy stayed silent a few more moments, Natsu silently waiting for her response. Whatever prompted her to say the words she begun to speak, she'll never know. Maybe it was the comfortable silence that filled the atmosphere as they they stared at one another or the fact that he'd filled her thoughts more often than not, but she had no regrets. "Natsu? Could you kiss me? Just once?


Writing Prompt:

"The problem is," he said as he leaned in, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

Summary: Lucy stayed silent a few more moments, Natsu silently waiting for her response. Whatever prompted her to say the words she begun to speak, she'll never know. Maybe it was the comfortable silence that filled the atmosphere as they they stared at one another or the fact that he'd filled her thoughts more often than not, but she had no regrets.

"Natsu? Could you kiss me? Just once?"

* * *

Lucy plopped down on her her bed, humming contently as her body sunk into the mattress. She felt Natsu plop down beside her, listening to him groan as he stretched out his muscles before finding a comfortable position.

The pair had just returned from back to back missions, a weekly routine that they started after the guild had been re-opened. A year of being alone made Lucy crave quality time with her guildmates, the pink haired male especially.

"Shouldn't you be going home Natsu?" The blonde asked as she turned onto her side to face him. "I thought you'd want to go see Happy."

"Too far Luce, and Happy's staying with Wendy and Carla tonight." Natsu mumbled. " Besides your bed is the comfiest there is. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, the most common response she'd been giving Natsu lately when he wanted to come over. She was too afraid to tell him to leave, even jokingly. The year without him and the blue Exceed was a painful memory, one that was full of loneliness and yearning.

She knew deep inside that her feelings for Natsu were always there, she just didn't know what it meant until he left. He had become such a big part of her daily routine, whether or not she had wanted him to. He would sneak into her room late at night as she slept to occupy her empty couch. They'd walk to the guild together, eat meals, and leave together. Of course her heart hurt when he left without any words. And realizing that she loved him just amplified the pain even more.

Lucy smiled unconsciously as the memories replayed in her head. Those memories were special, but the ones they'd been making since his return were even more cherished. She took his presence for granted once already, and she wasn't planning on doing it again. Every mission she made a point to observe silently, whether it was travelling to the destination, or watching him in battle. Even now, his features while he relaxed on her bed with eyes closed, was a memory she wanted burned into her memories.

"You know, I noticed you haven't done much talking Luce. "Her eyes snapped to his face, his voice pulling her out of her own thoughts. "You seem...distracted."

Lucy stayed silent a few more moments, Natsu silently waiting for her response. Whatever prompted her to say the words she begun to speak, she'll never know. Maybe it was the comfortable silence that filled the atmosphere as they they stared at one another or the fact that he'd filled her thoughts more often than not, but she had no regrets.

"Natsu? Could you kiss me? Just once?"

His eyes flew open, meeting her eyes with a confused gaze. He seemed perplexed, cautious almost. Was it too much?

"I'm sorry," Lucy murmured. "I just...I don't…"

" The problem is," Natsu whispered, his body moving on its own as he inched closer and closer to her body, their legs tangling as Natsu gently closed the distance. "If I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

Lucy could feel her heart pounding, her breath hitching as she felt the warmth of his hand settling onto the middle of her back. Had he always felt this _warm_? She stared into his eyes, soft but unsure. Was he joking? Or did he show some type of reciprocation to her unspoken feelings?

"Lucy."

"Kiss me."

Natsu's hand travelled up her back, a wickedly mesmerizing grin appearing on his face as his hand shaped around the back of her neck.

" I warned you."

Lucy's eyes snapped shut, the feeling of warm and surprisingly soft lips claiming hers in a tender kiss. Her fingers curled into his shirt, desperately pulling him closer. He brushed his lips against hers a few more times before slowly pulling away, a content smile on his face.

"I noticed the way you look at me," he began after a minute of silence. "And I remember how I used to sneak glances at you when we used to go on missions. I mean obviously I can't make assumptions that you feel the same, but I just felt it."

" I love you," she whispered, opting to look at his chest for the upcoming spiel she was about to give him. " I think I always have. But..I was so comfortable. You and I were always together. You were there every single day and for almost every single moment that it felt natural. I was fine not acting on or realizing my feelings because you were right there. But then you left." She felt him tense the moment she mentioned his disappearance. "I was hurting. The guild disbanded and of course that broke my heart too. But it was your departure..your disappearance from my routine that made me realize. You weren't just my mission partner or guildmate. You were..special. You ARE special. More so than the others and they're all pretty damn important to me."

Natsu tucked her head under his chin as he pulled her in for a comforting hug. He never realized how much it affected her. He never realized how lonely she felt, or how much her life had changed once she left. "Lucy, I love you. I'm sorry..but I had to go alone. I would've taken you but it was my own personal mission."

Lucy hummed softly, pressing her face into the crook of her neck. "You're okay. You're alive. You're here," she mumbled into his skin. "I'm so happy. But Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me again."

A/N: Sorry for such a rushed little oneshot. It's been years since I've written anything, just trying to get back into things


End file.
